


Swift as a Spike Into Love

by asmallauthor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmallauthor/pseuds/asmallauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>101 Fluffy (mostly) prompts about KenHina starting with them falling in love.</p><p>"You would think that being the incarnation of sunshine, Hinata would be a little warmer in the cool night air. However, Kenma’s pastel 80’s jacket was the thing he wanted most in this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling in love

Kenhina drabbles based off of  [ these ](http://supananime.tumblr.com/private/139868758911/tumblr_nucxsuNBSR1qk7p66) fluff prompts. Made for my friend Elliot who I admire and care about deeply.

 

FALLING IN LOVE

**“You’re really soft.”**

It wasn’t that often that Kenma was bothered by something. Or at least it wasn’t often that he  _ showed  _ he was bothered by something. 

It was only when he stopped in the middle of practice to shove the offending hair behind his ear for the thousandth time did anyone really realize that Kenma was actually ticked off about it. It was exactly the fourth time after that when Yachi, who was sitting in the sidelines during practice, offered him to use a hair tie.

A few minutes after that he found himself sat down on the ground while Hinata kneeled above him braiding his hair after he claimed that he was really, really, really, good at braiding thanks to him helping his younger sister get ready. Kenma didn’t mind Shouyou touching his hair because his hands were really soft. 

Both stayed quiet until Kenma heard Shouyou whisper “You’re really soft. Like a cat.” His hands froze in place and Kenma swore he could feel the heat from his blush. 

“You’re really soft too Shouyou.”

No one really questioned that Hinata would braide Kenma’s hair everyday but both looked like they enjoyed each other's softness, even if it was in different forms.

**“You smell nice”**

Although Hinata had always loved the smell of the gym, he never really found a smell he liked more than Kenma’s. That may sound weird but it was true. It reminded him of kittens, vanilla, and something he couldn’t quite place. 

Maybe it was his shampoo? It didn’t really matter because no matter what happened throughout the day, if that smell hit his nose, everything was ok. 

It wasn’t something you said to a person. That you smell nice. However, something might have given it away when he hugged a little too long. Kenma didn’t do anything especially when he found the smell of sunflowers and sunshine just as appealing. 

 

**“I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses”**

It really sucked. Being in Tokyo for training was fun in all, but not seeing all the stars every night made things a bit darker and more dreary. What could he say? HInata was a country boy through and through.

It was the observation that pulled his smile down a little bit the next day. Not that anyone noticed of course, not with him bouncing off the walls. Not everyone was unobservant though. When they were along and actually still, Kenma would glance sideways through his bangs and notice the longing glances at the sky. 

When his Shouyou started his new tradition of getting his “daily fix of hugs and kisses” he protested until he saw how happy it made Shouyou. Years later Shouyou explained it was a tradition to look at the stars every night with his sister Natsu. He stated getting his hugs and kisses because he wanted something else that made him happier than playing volleyball. 

 

**"Is it possible to love too much?"**

With anxiety, sleepless nights came too often, but tonight the only question that was floating around Kenma’s head was “Is it possible to love too much?”. 

Every single time he saw that smile light up the room, he swore his heart stopped. As soon as Kuroo noticed his little crush, the teasing never stopped. He often found his eyes fixated at the sun incarnation and found himself not panicking when talking to Shouyou (which was new to him) but panicking about how easy it was. 

He didn’t get much sleep that night, but Hinata didn’t either as he told Natsu all about his “friend” in Tokyo.

 

**"I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy."**

Getting hit in the face with a volley ball often ended up with Shouyou on the floor. At first Nekoma was worried for the little fucking puffball, but when the entirety of Karasuno walked around him and continued as normal, they just figured it was a normal occurrence.

Kenma didn’t know how hat was, because his eyes always seemed to follow Shouyou no matter how far he jumped or how far he fell when hit the floor. He was distracted from his thoughts when Kuroo pulled him to the bench. Apparently Bokoto and Kurro were going to see who could chug their water the fastest. Whoopty-fucking-do.

It wasn't until the cicadas started buzzing and the wavering sun set behind the nicknamed Hill of Hell did Kenma see Shouyou again. Or not seeing him was what happened. Kenma did trip over him. He feel on top of the smaller so that his chest was on his stomach and his arms were spread in front of him. He felt Shouyou laugh underneath him rather than heard it due to the blood rushing to his ears. 

Once he calmed down, like that cat he was, he realized that his new found surface was rather comfy. When Kenma felt the same heat he felt from the sun underneath him, he realized he said that aloud. He didn’t know Shouyou could blush like that.

  
  


**"I will always be there protect you."**

Normally, there would be plenty of of smiles to go around. Hinata was like one of those McDonald's who had seemingly endless smiles to go around. “Seemingly” was the key word here. 

Normally, it would be Shouyou talking endlessly till it was closer to set alarm compared to the time they went to sleep. “Sleep” was the key part of the equation that they had to find. Lots of nights this elusive beast that comforted and protected so many was nowhere to be found.

It was one of the rare nights where Shouyou’s parents were fighting. Natsu was lucky enough to fall asleep in her brother’s room, but the brother himself was not so lucky. Talking through the hours of fighting was all Kenma could do. While Kageyama was there, Shouyou would be invincible. While he wasn’t though, Kenma would protect him from hundreds of miles away.

 

**"I'm cold. Come closer."**

You would think that being the incarnation of sunshine, Hinata would be a little warmer in the cool night air. However, Kenma’s pastel 80’s jacket was the thing he wanted most in this moment. 

Kenma had come to spend the weekend with Karasuno, but everyone felt the need to have fun outside in the snow. It was all fun and games until the adrenaline wore off and he was left with soggy socks and fingers that felt too fat to do anything with. Now all he wanted was a ton of hot chocolate… which he had to walk all the way home for. 

After saying goodbye (Which included yelling from other clubs to “shut up you damn Volleygays”) Kenma and Hinata made their way home. Hinata was pointing seemingly random stuff out to hide the fact he was cold, but it must not have been enough because Hinata was grabbed by his pointing wrist and gently pulled him closer.

“I’m cold. Come closer,” Kenma softly said. 

Hinata leaned forward to look at his face but there was no acknowledgement, other than a side glance, and he acted like this was completely normal. If this would become normal, Hinata would gladly forget his jacket so this would happen even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**"I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”**

Hinata was used to cooking for his little sister, but it was usually limited to foods such as macaroni and cheese from that western food store down the street. Following the instructions on the box was easy enough because of the pictures.

Turns out that cooking dinner for your friend was a lot harder. Especially when you are trying to cook for Kenma.

HInata sighed and picked up the pan. It would take ten minutes to rinse out the pan. Glancing at the clock he realized that Kenma would be back by that time, turning to glare around at the mess of a kitchen, he wondered if he could call Lev or Kuroo and have them distract Kenma for two hours?

Those plans were shattered when he heard the spare key (taken from under the angle by the door) turn in the lock. Shit. Hinata knew he told Kenma just to come in but only when it didn’t look like a warzone! Standing like a deer in headlights he looked at Kenma who was frozen halfway into the house.

Eyes widening slightly kenma exhaled at the sight, “ I love you, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”

Wielding the pan, pointing at Kenma, HInata raised a eyebrow, pouted, and said with a laugh, “I don’t know to be happy because that’s the first time you’ve said I love you, or if i should be offended.”

 

**“The stars look especially lovely tonight”**

Sneaking onto the roof was the hard enough for Kenma and he was debating whether or not to turn back or not when he reached the ladder to the roof. Taking a deep breath, he sighed, fixed his shoe, wrapped his blanket a little tighter, and started climbing. He promised Shouyou he would meet him up on top of the roof.

Turns out climbing with a blanket up a ladder is a lot harder to do than games or movies make it out to be. He took a minute to breath at the top before glancing across the roof to find Shouyou. When he didn’t see him, he sat down and make a makeshift bed with his blanket.

It didn’t take too long before the bright orange head of hair to also make it to the top of the ladder. Bastard didn’t even seem out of breath and he smiled when he saw Kenma. 

“Sorry, I stopped by the kitchen to steal some food. Figured that we would be up here for a while because it’s our last day, and only Tanaka would notice, and he’s a great Senpai, and you know, food always makes everything better.” Shouyou rambled  dropping the basket of food on the roof. 

He crawled over to the blanket and sat with Kenma. When he reached it he sprawled out, lying on his back. Motioning for Kenma to lie down as well and look at the stars.

Funny how the literal personification of the sun can be so enraptured by the stars. Well he guessed they were suns. But not as bright as his personal sun. With Shouyou lying among them, he made the stars look especially lovely. 

 

**“I’ve never seen such gorgeous eyes before”**

After learning that Karasuno had a practice match on Sunday afternoon, Nekoma decided that a trip into the country might be a good relaxing trip after such an intense training camp. Kenma was enjoying the match (which only happened rarely) when he heard a lithe karasuno 1st year fawning over Shouyou’s eyes. Something about how they’ve “Never seen such gorgeous eyes before” or how the looked like “melted honey”. He agreed with them but it didn’t mean he wanted to listen to two girls fawning over his friend.

He didn’t know he was discreetly glaring at them until Kuroo nudged between him and the ladies stating” You know my friend here and shortie are actually dating. You're wasting your efforts fawning over the kid; he’s a personal mini gay pride parade.”

The girls quickly blushed and ran away to the rest of their class. Kenma, slightly wide eyed, whispered, “Shouyou and I aren’t dating.” 

Kuroo then gave him an unimpressed look and said, “Well, I hope you are soon or else I’m losing 2000 yen to Suga.”

 

**“May I have this dance”**

Watching Sappy movies was one of his favorite things ever. Not that Kenma would ever tell anyone that. Just because he enjoyed watching them, doesn’t mean he needed his team seeing him tearing up. It would be even worse if Hinata found out. Quite possibly the worst thing. 

However, he was willing to risk Hinata finding out at their sleepover because the second Valentine of Love came out tonight. It didn’t mean he didn’t take precautions though. He put his earbuds in, covered the screen with the blanket, and waited till Shouyou was fast asleep. He always passed out around 10:00 so it didn’t take long for him to be able to watch the movie.

Kenma was curled up in a ball with his screen almost touching his screen. Sarah was about to dance with James.  She just had to! 

Suddenly there was a large screech as the sprinkles outside. Kenma twisted so hard that the earbuds came out at at full volume Justin screamed, “ May I have this dance?”

Kenma froze and then madly dashed to turn off the movie as he heard laughter in the bed above him.

“What in the world are you watching Kenma? A romance movie?” Shouyou laughed as he peeked over at Kenma with hidden mirth in his eyes.

“I’ll have you know that this is a good movie and Justin treats her how she should be treated.” Kenma muttered. “It’s a good movie.”

Because there was no returning to sleep, Hinata sat up in his bed, “Do you think any of that stuff actually works Kenma?” 

“How would I know? You don’t see anyone actually trying this stuff.”

HInata clambered out of bed and crouched down and held out his hand to Kenma with eyes shining bright. “Well, let’s see. May I have this dance?”

It definitely wasn’t the worst thing that Hinata found out about his addiction to sappy movies.

 


End file.
